


The sex addict

by ELSA1312



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELSA1312/pseuds/ELSA1312
Summary: Will and Hannibal have unusual therapy sessions





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham’s relationship was not as everyone thought. Everyone believed they were therapist and patient but they were much more than that. Even from the beginning.

Will arrived for his usual appointment, Hannibal welcoming him in. Will proceeded to walk over to the chaise lounge and began to strip.

First his coat, then his shoes and socks. He took off his shirt, under shirt and trousers. Then his boxer shorts. He stood completely nude.

He walked over to Hannibal’s desk and bent over it. Hannibal admired the sight before him for a few moments, the perfect unblemished skin, the beautiful ass, the shapely legs beneath.

When Will first started coming to see him after he killed the Minnesota Shrike, it took less than one whole hour to discover where Will’s real problem lay. Not in his extreme empathy disorder, but in his sex addiction. Will told Hannibal in that first session that he wanted to have sex with him, and of course Hannibal was happy to oblige.

Hannibal asked Will if it was just him or had he asked others the same question. Will responded that he wanted to have sex with anyone and everyone, male that is, but if it would make Hannibal feel any better, he did find him attractive at least. That wasn’t always a pre-requisite.

They didn’t have sex that first session, but every session after was taken up mainly with Will undressing and Hannibal fucking him over his desk.

It is fair to say that Hannibal found the whole situation a little unsettling, as he felt a real attraction to the profiler during their first meeting, and was looking forward to the chase. It was therefore a little anti-climactic when he found Will was so easy. Nevertheless he was more than happy with the arrangement, although he wasn’t sure where it would lead.

Today he did the usual, unzipped his pants, and fucked Will enthusiastically from behind. Will was always prepped for him, no need to draw the situation out more than necessary, not that he would have minded, but it gave then equal time between fucking and therapy, although you could argue that for Will both half hour sessions were therapy.

Hannibal pumped away enthusiastically until he reached a climax, finished inside Will, and put himself away.

Will straightened up, after coming all over Hannibal’s desk as usual, and went to put his clothes on. He didn’t bother with cleaning himself up, just got dressed. He always did the same, going to sit in the chair opposite Hannibal. It must have been uncomfortable for him, with come leaking from his ass.

Hannibal decided to mention this.

“It’s fine, I don’t deserve clean up. I will do it later when I get home.”

“I do have a bathroom here Will, would save you some chafing at least.”

“No, really, it’s fine. To be honest with you Hannibal it all adds to the experience for me. By the time I get home I am all sticky with your come, and I get myself off again when I get there.”

Hannibal decided that he needed to think of some other therapy for Will, as he was clearly adding to the problem. He also decided it was time to know what had triggered this behaviour and asked Will how it first began.

“Well took you long enough to ask, Hannibal. Only about four weeks, at twice a week. Curiosity finally got the better of you then.”

“I must admit that so far I have just been enjoying the experience, but I am starting to feel a little used. Enlighten me so that we can move forward in a more fulfilling way. I have begun to have feelings for you Will, but if you are just happy to use me and anyone else to meet the needs of your addiction then I am afraid that I am no longer willing to be used in this way.”

“Fine. I will tell you. About a year ago I was with a woman, just a brief relationship, and she had a thing for anal sex. I had never done it before, and she was most insistent so I gave it a go. It was an unusual feeling for me, sex had always been very vanilla until then, you know straight up, with the occasional doggy style. I told her I liked it, and she asked if I would like to try being on the receiving end. I asked how, and she said she had a brother, who had seen me and was desperate to fuck me.

Well, I was a bit hesitant at first, but as I said, it wasn’t a serious relationship, and she was the one suggesting it, and I had been propositioned by a lot of men over the years, and had always wondered what it would be like. So her brother came over the next night, and very enthusiastically fucked me. Of course it was not that simple, he took a lot of time to prep me, I was a virgin after all, but when he finally got around to it oh my god it was amazing. I couldn’t get enough of it, so much so that I stopped seeing his sister altogether, and just went out with him. Anyway, he fell in love with someone else, so I had to find other men to do it with.”

“Where did you meet these men, Will?”

“Mostly in bars, it was really easy, it didn’t even have to be a gay bar, men always just came up to me. We always used condoms of course, I didn’t want to get infections, but I was always the bottom, I just couldn’t get enough. That all ended one night when a guy was a little too enthusiastic and I ended up in the emergency room. I took this as a warning, but when I met you I saw the same look in your eyes that I saw in theirs.”

Hannibal was a little taken aback by this, he had thought he had hidden his thoughts well but clearly not well enough.

“Well I think it is time that we worked on this addiction of your Will. Do you agree?”

“Ok, but can we still have sex?”

“Ok” said Hannibal, but only once a week from now on, and then we will need to move this from my office, to my home. I think that in future I would like to wine and dine you first.”

“Fine.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal take therapy to Hannibal’s home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided this work deserved a few more chapters, mainly because it has been so fun to write.

Will’s therapy resumed the next week, and like Hannibal promised, he was wined and dined first.

He arrived at the usual appointment time, but at Hannibal’s home instead of his office, and when Hannibal opened his door he said;

“Do not remove your clothes yet! I was serious about wining and dining you, before we get down to the business you are really here for. And before you deny anything, I should point out that in the three seconds it took you to walk through my door you have already removed your coat, shoes, socks and started to unzip your trousers!”

Will stalled and looked down and realised he had unconsciously begun to strip, as was his habit on arrival to Hannibal’s office.

“Oh shit, sorry, Hannibal, I didn’t even realise what I was doing. In my defence, you are an fantastic fuck! Oh god, sorry, my language, you hate that don’t you. Ok then, you are hung like a horse, and I just can’t wait, how about that?”

“Will, as much as you appreciate my prowess when it comes to sex, I really do not want us to proceed if you really cannot conduct yourself in a more gentleman like manner when you arrive in my home. I know I was ready to commit to this new arrangement, but now I am not so sure.”

Will looked at him, while he was redressing, and his eyes were so wide and pleading, Hannibal knew he was doomed.

“Ok, if you promise to at least socialise with me for an hour, or two, then we can go to bed afterwards.”

The look of glee on Will’s face said it all, and he led him to the dining room where dinner was all but served. Hannibal poured him a glass of wine and plated up what looked like Duck with cherries and sautéed potatoes and some beautiful coloured vegetables.

Just as he was about to put his first fork full of food into his mouth Will glanced up and above Hannibal’s head was a picture of a girl with a swan looking between her legs. Will nearly choked on his mouthful of food. He knew the picture was ‘“Leda and the Swan’.

“Hannibal, I thought I was the sex addict, and here you are with explicit pictures on your dining room wall.”

“That is art, Will, not pornography, as you well know. I will admit I enjoy seeing my guests reactions when they see it. But not yours, I should have removed it for our meal, given your preoccupation with all matters relating to sex.”

“Ok, I will forget I saw it, although I am a little horny from the anticipation of later. I hope there is no more food. I am never hungry when I am waiting for sex.”

“Well that is just tough, as I have made a delightful dessert which you will not only eat, but will enjoy.”

Will got on with eating the main course, just grateful that there was no starter. When he had finished Hannibal got the dessert and it was lovely, an orange parfait with cream and chocolate curls. He finished that and his wine, and then Hannibal asked;

“Can I interest you in a coffee before we retire upstairs, Will?”

“Please don’t think I am rushing you, Hannibal, but I prefer coffee in the morning, so no thank you.”

With that they both stood up from the table, and left the dining room. Will followed Hannibal to the kitchen, where he began to rinse the plates and fill the dish washer. Will was getting a bit impatient but went along with the charade, even helping, and when they were all tidied away, Hannibal said;

“Will, you have been delightful company tonight, shall we retire upstairs for your reward?”

“Great, which way?”

With that Will virtually ran upstairs, pausing at the top to wait for Hannibal to indicate the right bedroom. He should have known, though, as there was a suit of Japanese armour outside and inside was the most pretentious bedroom Will had ever seen. He decided to let it go, and started to strip.

“Stop! I will be undressing you, and I require you to remain still, I am going to enjoy this more than usual, I am not a machine Will.”

With that he moved to beside Will and started to slowly remove his clothes, running his hands over Wills body as he did so, truly savouring the experience.

When Will was naked Hannibal lay him down on the bed and started removing his own clothes. He got the lube from the bedside drawer and placed it to hand for later.

“Hannibal, do you really have to go so slow?”

“Yes, Will, you are a beautiful man, and I intend to make the most of every moment with you. In doing so I hope you will learn to slow down the pace of your sexual experiences which may lead to you savouring the experience yourself in future. This will help with your addiction.”

“Ok, but please I am not going to last if you don’t get a bit more direct.”

With that Hannibal kissed Will sensuously and began to kiss his way down Will’s body until he got to his cock, which he swallowed down whole. Will began to pump in and out of Hannibal’s mouth enthusiastically.

“Oh my god, that is better. But please, can you fuck me now Hannibal, please?”

With that Hannibal knew this session was not going to last much longer, so he flipped Will over onto his usual position, and began prepping him with his fingers and lube. When he was loose enough he fucked Will with his usual enthusiasm. Will was very loud in his gratitude, it had been a full week since their last session, after all and it was clear that he had been pushed to the limits of his tolerance. He came like a train and seemed to fill Will to the brim with cum, and pulled out and rolled onto his back.

This time, however, instead of getting dressed and leaving with soiled underwear, he would make sure Will stayed the night and that he left in the morning clean and in laundered clothes. Will wasn’t too keen on the idea, but Hannibal insisted with blackmail, so if Will wanted a repeat performance he would do as he was told. Will did as he was told.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal talk about their future and have more sex

Will woke up the next morning with a naked Hannibal draped over him and this immediately aroused him. He started manoeuvring himself over Hannibal and began to gyrate over him to get him aroused.

“Will, stop that, it is hardly conducive to your therapy or our agreement.”

“Oh come on Hannibal, you can’t tell me you are not interested, because I can feel that you are.”

And with that he impaled himself on Hannibal’s already rock hard cock. It was a tight squeeze but he managed it and began working himself up and down. Hannibal couldn’t help himself and began pumping from below until they reached a climax together, Will coming all over his chest, Hannibal finishing inside of Will.

Will collapsed on top of Hannibal, and lay there in a rosy glow for a few minutes before they both got up and had a shower together, Hannibal taking great pleasure in lathering Will up and washing his hair.

Afterwards, they both went down to prepare breakfast, Hannibal instructing Will on how to use his ridiculous coffee maker, and Hannibal preparing bacon, eggs and mushrooms with French toast.

They sat together at the kitchen island eating and Will just couldn’t remove the grin from his face, Hannibal commenting.

“ You seem really pleased with yourself Will, tell me was it the sex, or are you just enjoying my company.”

“Both. I never really saw myself in this situation with you a couple of months ago. It was all about the fucking, to be honest, in the beginning, but I am really happy at this moment in time, spending this marvellous morning with you. I am not even worried about work, and I am always worried about work.”

“Well maybe you are content, and when when our home lives are happy the stresses of work appear less and less.”

“I wouldn’t describe this as my home life, but I feel like it could be. What about you Hannibal, how do you feel? Do you want to take this further?”

“I think I do, but there will be conditions. No more picking up men in bars, for one. For another we would need to think about your dogs, it is not that I don’t like dogs, it is just that this house would not be suitable. The yard is too small. It would have to be your house that we lived in.”

“Wow, quickest romance in the world. Speaking of the dogs I have to go feed them. Come over to my place tonight, bring something we can eat and we can discuss further.”

With that Will got his coat and left, leaving a stunned Hannibal to clean away the dishes.”

After Will dealt with the dogs, he left for work. The whole round trip was over 2 hours drive but he barely noticed. For the first time in a long time he could see a future that wasn’t just about sex, and murder.

When he arrived Alana was just walking into the building and she noticed there was something different about Will straight away.

“You are looking good Will, what’s changed?”

“Why do you think something has changed, can’t a guy look good and be the same as ever?”

“Yes, guys can but you don’t normally look this happy or care free. Whenever I see you normally you paste a smile on like it hurts, but not today. Go on tell me, or I will pester you all day.”

“Ok, I have met someone. How about that.”

Alana was a little shocked, and if truth be known a little jealous.

“Who is she, someone I know”

“You do know them but it’s not a she, it’s a he.”

Alana was taken aback by this news. Will had openly flirted with her at various times over their tenure, and she had never seen him on a date so assumed he was straight.

“Sorry, who is he then?”

“It is a bit early to be telling but hell why not. It is Hannibal Lecter.”

This really shocked Alana. Hannibal was someone she had known for over ten years, and always thought she and he would have an affair but never had. She had a feeling his sexuality was fluid, but was never sure. Also there was the issue that Will was seeing him for therapy. She voiced this concern to Will.

“Well he’s not my therapist any more, Alana, and never really was so you can’t hold that against him. I would have thought you would be happy for both of us. Anyway I need to get to class. I will speak to you later. And please don’t tell anyone this, it is still new and I don’t want to scare Hannibal away.”

He left to teach his class and thought no more about it. He knew Alana would not tell Jack Crawford, she was too private a person herself to discuss personal matters with Jack. And hopefully she thought too much of Will and Hannibal to be so cruel.

That evening Hannibal arrived with a hamper of food and some wine, and they sat at Wills kitchen table and ate and talked some more. Hannibal told Will more about his family and his little sister Mischa, and how he lost her when they were both very young. Will in turn told Hannibal about how his mother left him and his father when Will was three years old.

“She did not know how to be with us, she was so young, only 18 when I was born. My father was only 19. My father told me that I used to read to her, even when I was three years old, and she could barely read herself. He said she just went out one morning with a small suitcase of clothes and never came back. He looked for her for years and never gave up. Not until he read a news article about her being found dead in a swamp. She was murdered, they never found the killer. My dad had to identify her body. I was eight at the time. He wouldn’t let me see her, she was in a bad way.”

“Is that Why you became a cop? And then a profiler?”

“Maybe, subconsciously, I just remember always wanting to hurt bad guys. I was also bullied a lot at school. We were always poor so I stood out, mainly due to my scruffy clothes and home cut hair. But I loved my dad, still do. I don’t see him much, he’s only 56 and still working on the boats. He has a new girlfriend and I don’t begrudge him his new life.”

“Will Graham, you are a lovely man, have I ever told you that.”

“No, but you can tell me anything you want to Hannibal Lecter. Now get me to bed and fuck me senseless.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end this with a happy ending, you will have noticed that I didn’t dwell on Hannibal’s alter ego the Chesapeake Ripper. I may continue this with a new story, Where Will finds out, but I haven’t decided.

Over the next few weeks Hannibal and Will discussed the future, and what became clear was that they were equally committed to making it work. It was as though both their lives became so much more enriched now they had found each other. Will still had issues at work, mainly with the murder end of his job, however he now had someone to come home to who was both a sympathetic ear and a physical comfort.

Hannibal insisted that some work was needed to make Wolf Trap more suitable for them to share, and so began to plan improvements and an extension, mainly to the kitchen area. The bed was also moved upstairs. In fact a new bed was purchased, Wills old bed was not really up to the job.

Will was delighted, he could see and feel the benefits of having a huge bed with a luxury mattress. Sex was still a major priority for Will, and Hannibal was also coming around to his way of thinking. Rather than the once a week agreed early on, it was more of a nightly occurrence, with both eager to retire to the bedroom each evening.

The dogs were usually left downstairs, no longer needed to watch over Will while he was sleeping. They didn’t mind though, the benefits of having a resident chef outweighing the inconvenience of not having their master to themselves.

They did come out as a couple to their friends, and colleagues, and hosted a huge party as soon as the building work was finished.

The event took place in the summer and Hannibal arranged external caterers and entertainment. Will was suitably measured up for a summer weight suit and although he wasn’t keen he went along with it for Hannibal’s sake. The Team arrived, Beverly, Jimmy, Zeller and Jack as well as Alana, with huge grins. No one could believe that they were together, let alone that they were gay. Jack had voiced his concern, until Hannibal assured him that as he had never formally been Wills therapist there really was nothing to be concerned about.

They looked so happy, and Beverly took Will aside and asked how the sex was.

“You have no idea, Bev. It is great.”

Bev was a little surprised by Will’s candour, but asked for more detail nonetheless.

“You can’t leave it at that, Will. Come on, tell me more, is he as well endowed as he looks?”

“Bev! That is a little personal. Don’t you think. And yes, hung like a horse, I can barely walk afterwards!”

Bev was thrilled at this news.”I knew it. Good on you kid. I guess it doesn’t hurt that he is minted.”

With that they rejoined the party, Will going to stand beside Hannibal, taking his hand. Hannibal beamed at him, clearly loving the attention.

At the end of the evening, when all the guests, the catering and the entertainers had left they both had a huge sigh of relief, fed and watered the dogs and went upstairs to shower ready for bed.

The shower was newly installed, and was large enough for the two of them to comfortably use together.

As usual Hannibal took great pains to lather Will up and wash his hair, and they began to get horny as usual when they showered together.

Will went down to his knees and began to mouth at Hannibal’s crotch. He took as much of Hannibal into his mouth as he could, breathing through his nose when he took him into his throat. He bobbed his head up and down, Hannibal’s hand holding his head, but gently, not forcing Will any further than he was comfortable.

Hannibal pulled Will to his feet, and turned him around to face the wall of the shower. He sank to his knees and began to insert his tongue into Will, and Will groaned, he was in his happy place. Hannibal began to finger Will open and then stood up and thrust himself into him, setting a quick pace, neither of them wanting to drag it out too long. There was always time for more sex in bed later. Hannibal thrust a few more times and came, spilling inside Will, Will coming over the shower wall.

They cleaned up again, and after drying off fell into bed, exhausted.

“I am so Happy, Hannibal, you have no idea.”

“I think I do, Will, you have made me the happiest man ever. Whatever happened to those men having sneaky sex over my desk, I don’t even recognise us any more.”

“I will admit that occasionally I do miss those men, but not very often. When I think about the risks I took before I met you, all those encounters in the men’s rooms of bars, the sordid hotel rooms. I am so lucky I wasn’t raped or murdered.”

“Don’t even talk about it, Will, I am still furious that you did that, so best not to dwell on the past. Let’s look forward to our lives together in the future.”

With that they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
